Too Much Heaven
by pammazola
Summary: Two-shot ficlet. Sengoku Jidai post-canon. PWP. Sesshomaru spends the night with an innocent, mature-aged Rin, pondering over his not so innocent new found feelings towards her. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**Too Much Heaven**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

~oOo~

She had fallen asleep on him. Again.

Not that he necessarily minded, as Rin had been doing so since her younger years. The girl fisted large handfuls of his fur in tight white hands. She was breathing deeply, her head resting lightly on one of his muscular thighs. He could see, with each rise and fall of her bosom, the pink rose petals of her lips parted, awakening certain areas of him that he'd been absolutely certain would remain dormant forever.

This did not please Sesshomaru.

For too long he has watched her, when she had thought to be alone, unheard. Such a silly girl, who often poured her heart out to the only being besides the lord himself that would care enough to listen to her, Ah-Un, took to staring at her with wide, intelligent eyes. The two headed dragon, Sesshomaru knew, understood next to nothing of Rin's heartfelt declarations of feverish love but, being such a gentle beast, showed faint interest. The soft, stroking fingers of the girl would dance across his muzzles, and he remembered well the light voice that used to sing him to sleep nearly every night.

Sesshomaru occasionally yearned for the harmonic vocals of his ward. Since her coming of age - he could smell the ripening of her fresh, youthful body - such instances were nearly unheard of.

His amber eyes swept over the sleeping figure of the girl.

Yes, he wanted to hear her sing. But in an entirely different manner.

Guilt sparked within him like wildfire. He sighed.

Was it necessarily wrong, to want to ravish his ward as keenly as a starved animal? It was not a particularly dreadful sin, he reasoned, as she was currently unattached from any human male that had shown interest in her. Rin, he thought, was exceptionally good-looking, as he stared at her ebony head of curls, so close in proximity to a part of him that craved for the affections that those full, puffy lips could provide. Even as he desperately attempted to cleanse himself of such dismal coveting, the crisp, cool feel of her breath near his swollen arousal caused him to stiffen.

Gods, he must look away. He must look away, before the demonic urges to breed constrained him into a ravenous, acquisitive creature of Hell. An abomination he would be, to deflower a delicate maiden while she slumbers trustfully close to his side. How would he explain himself, in the aftermath of their rough rutting (as surely it would be so), that he had not taken her purity out of love, or passion, not even duty. But lust. Intense, plain, insufficient lust. It would break her heart.

He would not have that.

In her sleep, Rin shifted slightly, her fingers lightly trailing from his mokomoko to the silk of his hakama. How unbelievably tempted Sesshomaru was, to remove the thin sheen of fabric and feel the feather-like touches release the tension of his rigid, muscular thighs. How very tempting indeed.

Sesshomaru allowed himself to smirk in the slightest amount. The fact was that he just might have to get over himself. It would be too much like Heaven to have Rin. While she should undoubtedly find a reservation and one-way ticket to such a place, if it even existed, he could not follow her. Sesshomaru was a youkai; the gods would have none of him. How very unrealistic he was, to think _he _could obtain the unreachable, an angelic child. But she smelled _so _good.

Rin murmured what he thought suspiciously was his name, and his smirk became more pronounced. So she dreamed of him. That was… pleasant to know.

He wondered, fleetingly, if her subconscious visions of him were as enticing as his thoughts of her. Cautiously, Sesshomaru stroked her ebony curls with his long, dagger-like claws. His mindset nearly shattered as she unintentionally flipped herself between his legs, the back of her head rubbing agonizingly against his arousal. He wished Rin's jaw had not fallen slack, parting her lips to him, her heart-shaped face turned skyward. A strangled sound caught in his throat.

Amazing how quickly he would unwind for a human girl, and she wasn't even trying. Sesshomaru creased his brow. He was debating to awaken her, to reposition her in a more appropriate manner, where she would be far from touching his burning need… yet the expression on her youthful face was so at peace, he immediately dismissed the idea.

So the inuyoukai merely leaned back against the tree and closed his eyes. Perhaps Rin would be lucky, unlike he, who would be plagued by carnal cravings…

Sesshomaru drifted into a restless sleep, immensely unsatisfied.

~oOo~

**A/N: One more chapter to go! ;) Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Too Much Heaven**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**~oOo~**

No, he hadn't really been asleep, meditating would be much more accurate a term, but sleeping no. Too many dangers existed on the long and winding trail through the Japanese forests to lie around and slumber, his ward unguarded. Nevertheless, Sesshomaru opened heavily lidded eyes, to see she had picked herself up, sitting cross-legged beside him, elbows planted on either knee, looking up at him with wide eyes.

She'd always wondered why he never seemed at peace, even in slumber (perhaps because he _never _slumbered), but she liked to watch him anyway. How was it he was comfortable, sitting upright, back pressed firmly to a tree, one knee bent while the other spread before him? Rin took the time to admire the lean build of his body, even in absolute stillness, deemed a deadly predator. Her eyes travelled, from the luster shine of silver locks that graced his crown, down a straight nose, over amber irises, his lips, to the pale expanse of a long neck, the most she'd ever seen of her lord bared below his head. When Rin squinted, just a little as she did now, through the porcelain translucency of his skin, a strong, steady pulse beat below the surface.

It seemed to call to her, that vein, giving Rin the uncontrollable urge to reach out, gently, to touch it. He wouldn't mind, she knew, at least not enough to pull away. However, that would not satisfy her. How would he react… if she licked it, fleetingly, just the tip of her tongue to the cool smoothness of his neck?

The drifting scent of her arousal swept over the inuyoukai, like a calm breeze, fresh and relaxing. His eyes widened a fraction at it, "Rin."

Now he'd embarrassed her. Mentally, the girl was scolding herself for being so careless, thinking he would be lulled with sleep, caring too little to give much thought to her scent. His nose twitched, taking in more of it, feeling the rest of himself slowly awakening at the sight of her.

She wanted to touch him, he knew… and that he would allow. Knowing that this was pushing his self-control to its limit, he reasoned, he would not lay a finger upon the delicate skin, nor stroke her spine through the layers of blue kimono. No, _Rin_, would have the authority, every opportunity to say no.

One corner of his lips pulled upward, watching her stunned expression as he opened his kimono to her. Suddenly the covering of his fabric was pulled away, allowing the paleness of his neck to flow uninterrupted, down, to the sculpted contours of his chest, to the expanse of a flat stomach, toned from years of swordsmanship. And it stopped, she saw, at his waistline, where a white hakama was held snuggly in place by a yellow and blue sash.

Sweat coated the back of her neck. Was there a reason, she thought, for Sesshomaru to bare himself to her? It seemed ridiculous, the surrounding scent… why would he… to tempt her? It was working.

Sesshomaru watched, being exceedingly patient. This had to be her decision, to touch him. He loved Rin – yes, he loved her – too much to force himself upon the fragile, soft femininity that was her body. No need to scare her, frighten her with his advances. If there was intimacy in their relationship, between the valiant, composed inuyoukai and the gentle, innocence of a ningen girl, Rin must wield power over him, _force _him to do things _her _way.

All of this, Sesshomaru knew, would ensure he never took advantage of her.

Amber eyes called her to him.

Rin crawled forward, hesitantly at first, but as he did not object in any way, straddled his lap, carefully placing the tips of her fingers to his chest, balancing herself over his thighs. Sesshomaru felt a tremor race down his spine at that, but refrained from showing just how much he enjoyed it. Many years had passed since he had last exposed himself to anyone like this, and never had it been someone he cared for as much as Rin.

She watched his expression carefully, waiting for the inuyoukai's calm composure to slip away into anger as she ran her hands down each of his pectorals. His toned body was pleasurable to her eyes, which were still virgin to the sight of a man. Sensing Rin was still very shy, he purred lightly, the vibrations in his throat brought her back to its attention. She'd been distracted by the incredible build of her lord that she had forgotten her original intent. Moving boldly, she pulled herself further up his lap, pressing her lower body to his, placing a hand on either of his shoulders. Rin felt him stiffen slightly, as the area in his hakama begged for the affections of her touch. He would have it, she decided, curling her fingers into his hair and began to move her hips.

Resisting joining her in these ministrations was almost painful. Sesshomaru clutched the cold grass of the earth beneath him. It seemed she was more willing to comply with his desires than he'd initially thought. But he would not go back on his vow now. If Rin wished him to touch her, she would ask. A low growl rippled through his chest, he closed his eyes. The rhythm of her hips wavered at the noise, but he nodded his head, silently telling her to proceed. A smooth, cool tongue traced the long vein in his neck, playfully teasing and ignited the heated flesh inside of his hakama. Gods, he was wondering how her tongue would feel in other places…

Their breathing was heavy. His fangs enlarged themselves, growing out of his mouth, piercing the soft flesh of his lower lip as he bit down to keep the noises of satisfaction from escaping his throat. The way her lithe, youthful body rubbed his bare chest was incredible, but he'd much rather _she _were bare as well.

"Rin," his lips brushed over the strands of her mahogany hair, she was still so very interested in his neck, lavishing it with enthusiastic licks with her tongue. "Rin."

"Milord," she murmured, kissing a sensitive area behind his ear. "Do you want…?"

One amber eye opened, "Is that an invitation?"

And it was all he needed. The full moon overhead illuminated the figures of these two lovers as their hands began to wander, everywhere, unashamed and eager. Rin's kimono did not last her more than a few seconds, as his sudden urge for fulfillment took control in the form of claws, effortlessly shredding the silk fabric to expose her body to the gentle caresses of the moonlight. The same claws that could rip through heavy metal armor to pierce the flesh of an enemy now stroked the soft bottom of his ward while her hands fumbled with the knot of his obi. He pushed the cursed fabric away, gently pressing her to him again, moaning at the impact of their skin, bared and slick. She was ready for him, as he so wanted her to be. The fantasies that had earlier plagued his mind and dreams… they must wait. He needed her, his human, his Rin.

The claws moved slowly up quivering thighs to massage her hips, moving her just a little faster. He kissed her panting mouth, catching every breath and the sweet smell of her excitement rose along with his. When he carefully lifted her, she rose onto her knees, aware of what he was trying to do, and lowered herself upon him.

It hurt, terribly it hurt, but he was a gentle lover, nuzzling her neck as she adjusted. The poor thing was shaking on him, biting back a sob of pain. It took a longer time than he'd anticipated for her to override the hurt of penetration, but he remained absolutely still, until he was certain that his beloved would consent to the rolling movements of his hips against hers. She cried again, in pleasure, grabbing fistfuls of his hair and pulling with fierce abandon, exciting them both all the more. The tips of his enlarged fangs dug into the nook of her neck, drawing droplets of her blood, biting down, but the intense sensations that coursed through her body caused it to pass unnoticed.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" as a blinding light flashed before her eyes. She clutched him desperately as he helped her ride a wave of this new intense pleasure. "Sesshomaru-sama… I love you."

"I know," he purred, slowing their fast pace, just enough for her to catch her breath, "… My mate. And I you."

**~oOo~**

**A/N: Thanks for reading!**


End file.
